inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kikyō
Allgemeines zu Kikyō Kikyō (桔梗 dt. Ballonblume) war Kaedes ältere Schwester und eine Miko. Zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes war sie 18 Jahre alt. Sie wird im Anfangsverlauf der Geschichte von der Hexe Urasue aus ihrer Graberde und ihren Knochen wiedererweckt. 50 Jahre vor der Haupthandlung bekam sie von Shako, der aus dem Dorf der Dämonenjäger stammte, den Auftrag, das Shikon no Tama zu läutern und vor Yōkai zu bewahren. Ihre Aufgabe als Miko und Behüterin nahm Kikyō sehr ernst, wodurch sie ständig gegen Yōkai kämpfen musste, die das Shikon no Tama für sich nutzen wollten. Sie ist sehr talentiert im Bogenschießen und verfehlt nur selten ihr Ziel. Auch Kagome hat dieses Talent Kikyōs in sich, wenn auch weniger treffsicher. Kikyō konnte als Miko kein normales Leben als Frau führen und ist innerlich sehr unglücklich darüber. Sie versucht es nach außen hin zu verbergen, was ihr aber nicht gelingt, da Kaede es dennoch bemerkt. Vergangenheit Vor 50 Jahren ist Kikyō diejenige Miko, welche das Shikon no Tama in ihrer Obhut hat, um es von böser Energie zu läutern. Sie besitzt starke spirituelle Kräfte, welche ihr die Verteidigung des Juwels gegen Yōkai ermöglichen. Kurz nach dem Kennenlernen Inu Yashas trifft sie auf den Dieb Onigumo, der schwere Verbrennungen erlitten hatte und sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Kikyō versorgt Onigumo in einer Höhle nahe des Dorfes, da sie ihm gegenüber Mitleid empfindet. In dieser Zeit beginnt er eine Begierde nach Kikyō zu entwickeln. Dies bringt ihn schlussendlich dazu, seinen Körper den Dämonen anzubieten, welche durch das Böse seiner Seele angezogen worden sind. Als Resultat dieses Paktes zwischen Onigumo und den Dämonen entstand der Hanyo Naraku, der Onigumos Herz in sich trägt. Kurz vor der Begegnung mit Onigumo erscheint Inu Yasha in ihrem Leben. Durch die zufällige Begegnung mit Kikyō erfährt er von der Existenz des Shikon no Tama. Sie fragt ihn, ob er auch das Juwel begehre, da es Yōkai unglaubliche Kräfte verleihen kann oder ihn, einen Hanyō, in einen vollwertigen Yōkai verwandeln könne. Da Hanyōs von Menschen wie auch Yokais verachtet werden, weil sie weder das eine noch das andere sind, überrascht es ihn, dass sie ihn nicht tötet und zu akzeptieren scheint. Dies ist der ausschlaggebende Punkt, weswegen Inu Yasha in ihrer Nähe bleibt, da sie auf ihn eine Faszination ausstrahlt, die er vorher nicht kannte. ...Etwas später rettet Inu Yasha Kaede und Kikyō will sich bedanken bei dem Hanyō, der zwar schroff ist aber dennoch liebenswert auf sie wirkt. Inu Yasha scheint verwirrt ist aber froh jemand gefunden zu haben, der ihn als Hanyo akzeptiert. Kikyō meint auch, dass beide das selbe Schicksal erleiden, beiden seien Wesen, die kein normales Leben führen können. Sie ist eine Miko und muss Yokai töten, kann ihre Jugend nicht ausleben und Inu Yasha als Hanyō, wird weder von Yōkai noch Menschen akzeptiert, beide sind also Wesen ohne eigene Bestimmung. Bei einem weiterem Treffen hat Inu Yasha sogar ein Geschenk für Kikyō dabei, etwas Schminke seine Mutter, was Kikyō sehr glücklich macht. Kikyō, die vor dem Treffen die Halskette anfertigte, die Inu Yasha 50 Jahre von Kaede angelegt bekommt, meint auch sie habe ein Geschenk. Sie gibt ihm die Kette aber nicht, da sie Inu Yasha innig vertraut und meint die Kette würde das Vertrauen seitens Inu Yasha ins Wanken bringen. In der Zwischenzeit sorgt sich Kaede um Onigumo, dieser meint immer Kikyō sei sehr schön und mit dem Shikon no Tama könne er völlig geheilt werden. Kaede versteht Onigumo nicht ganz und stimmt ihm einfach zu. Die Liebesbeziehung von Inu Yasha & Kikyō wird inniger, was auch Onigumo spüren kann. Dadurch entwickelt er immer mehr Hassgefühle gegenüber Inu Yasha und zieht so 100 Yōkai mit seinen teuflichen Gedanken an. Onigumo lässt sich mit den Yōkai ein und wird von ihnen verschlungen, um ihn einen neuen Körper zu geben. Seine Wiedergeburt heißt nun Naraku und er ist zunächst nur in seiner Pavianverkleidung zu sehen. Naraku wählt erst den direkten Weg und greift das Dorf an, Inu Yasha, Kaede und Kikyō kämpfen mit aller Kraft gegen Narakus Yōkaiarmee. Kikyō ist etwas abgelenkt, da sie an Inu Yasha denkt, in diesem Moment wird sie angefriffen, Kaede will eingreifen, doch Kikyō reagiert und tötet den Yōkai. Dabei trifft sie aber Kaede mit einem Pfeil ins Auge. Kikyō macht sich große Vorwürfe, da sie ihre Schwester schwer verletzt hat. Inu Yasha tröstet sie und meint sowas passiert im Kampf nun mal. Kikyō fragt Inu Yasha dann, ob dieser sein Dasein nur im Kämpfe sieht oder ob er auch ohne das Kämpfen glücklich sein könnte. Inu Yasha versteht nicht recht und weiß nicht genau, was er antworten soll. Kikyō fährt fort, dass er ein halber Mensch ist und durch das Shikon no Tama zu einem vollwerteigen Mensche werden könnte, so würde das Juwel gereinigt werden und für immer zu Staub zerfallen. Inu Yasha vertraut Kikyō und stimmt der Idee zu. left|180px Naraku hat alles mitgehört und macht sich so gleich daran, dies zu verhindern und die Liebe zu Kikyō und Inu Yasha zu vergiften. Als Inu Yasha verwandelt, greift er Kikyō an, nimmt das Shikon no Tama an sich und meint zu Kikyō, alles war nur eine Lüge. Kikyō fühlt sich innerlich verletzt, kann aber nichts tun, da sie an der Schulter schwer verletzt wurde von Naraku. Das Shikon no Tama bringt Naraku dann in Kikyōs Haus zurück und macht sich auf den Weg, um Inu Yasha auszuschalten. Als Kikyō verwandelt greift er Inu Yasha an. Dieser ist verwirrt, wehrt sich aber. Naraku verschwindet und der echte Inu Yasha beschließt nun doch das Shikon no Tama zu steheln. Er entnimmt es aus Kikyōs Haus, wird von den Dorfbewhonern aber verfolgt. Kikyō kommt hinzu und bannt Inu Yasha mit letzter Kraft an den heiligen Baum, der zufällig hinter Inu Yasha stand. Inu Yasha sieht ein, dass seine Reaktion falsch war und ist bereit zu sterben. Durch den Bann fällt er in einen tiefen Schlaf. Kikyō meint zu Kaede, dass ihre Leiche und das Shikon no Tama verbrannt werden müssen. Sie stirbt daraufhin und das Shikon no Tama ist vorerst verschollen. Kikyōs Seele wird dann ca. 500 Jahre später im moderenen Tokio wiedergeboren, als Kagome Higurashi. Kikyōs Auferstehung Auferstehung 50 Jahre nach Kikyōs Tod: Die Hexe Urasue erschafft aus Erde und Knochen, gestohlen aus Kikyōs Grab, in ihrem dämonischen Brennofen eine Kopie von Kikyōs Körper. Ihre Absicht ist es, sie für sich arbeiten zu lassen, indem sie die Splitter des Juwels für sie sammelt. Doch Kikyōs Seele kehrt nicht in ihren Körper zurück und ist somit nutzlos für Urasue. Sie schließt daraus, dass diese Seele bereits wiedergeboren sein muss und somit verloren ist. Durch das Auftauchen Inu Yashas und Kagomes, welche dem Schänder von Kikyōs Grab auf den Versen sind, wendet sich jedoch das Blatt. Urasue erkennt in Kagome die wiedergeborene Seele von Kikyō und entführt sie, um ihr in einem Kräutergemisch die Seele zu entziehen. Sie erweist sich aber widererwarten als so stark, dass sie Kagomes Körper nicht verlässt. Erst durch das Auftauchen von Inu Yasha, der überrascht der "neuen" Kikyō gegenübersteht und ihren Namen ruft, gerät die einstmal von Hass auf ihn erfüllte Seele in Aufruhr und kehrt zurück in Kikyōs Körper. Sie tötet Urasue und getrieben von Hass macht sie Inu Yasha Vorwürfe, warum er sie verraten hat und dass sie sterben musste. Inu Yasha kann diese Vorwürfe nicht verstehen, da er sich selbst verraten fühlte. Kaede stellt den Gedanken auf, dass die Beiden wohl jemand getäuscht haben müsse. Kikyō will dies nicht verstehen und versucht, ihn zu töten. Dies will die im Unterbewusstein kämpfende Seele Kagomes nicht zulassen und durch ihren Starken Willen und den Gefühlen Inu Yasha gegenüber, gelingt es ihr, dass ihre Seele Kikyō verlässt und zurück in ihren Körper fährt. Lediglich der hasserfüllte Teil bleibt in Kikyō zurück, weswegen sie nicht stirbt. Um nicht auch noch diesen Rest an Kagome zu verlieren flüchtet Kikyō. Inu Yasha verfolgt sie, da er sie nicht einfach gehen lassen kann. Sie stürzt einen Abhang herunter und wird im letzten Moment von ihm festgehalten. Da sie nicht in diese Welt gehört, versucht er sie dazu zu bewegen, als ganze Seele wieder in Kagome zurückzukehren, worauf sie ihn fragt, ob er möchte, dass sie sterbe. Er zögert und Kikyō versucht ihn mit ihrer Kraft zu töten, verliert dabei aber den Halt und stürzt den Abhang hinab. InuYasha ist bestürzt und geht davon aus, dass sie nun gestorben sei. Kikyō wird einige Zeit später lebend an ein Flussufer angespült. Ihre ständigen Begleiter werden von nun an die Shinidamachū sein, welche für sie die Seelen toter Mädchen einfangen, da sich ihr Körper ohne diese nicht mehr bewegen lassen würde. Kikyōs Ziele nach ihrer Auferstehung Kikyō ahnt nichts von Narakus Intrige und will sich an Inu Yasha rächen, da sie ihn für den Verrat verantwortlich macht und sich hintergangen fühlt. Sehr schnell wird ihr jedoch klar, wer sie damals gegeneinander ausgespielt hat, und ihr Hass richtet sich von nun an auf Naraku und sie plant, ihn eigenhändig zu vernichten. Sie verfolgt dennoch weiterhin das Ziel, auch Inu Yasha mit sich in die Hölle zu nehmen. Im weiteren Verlauf ändert sich ihre Haltung gegenüber Inu Yasha und sie beginnt, wieder zärtliche Gefühle für ihn zuzulassen. Dies hält sie aber nicht davon ab, weiterhin den Tod Inu Yashas zu wollen, da sie mit ihm in die Ewigkeit gehen möchte und sein Leben ihr gehöre. Kikyōs zweites Leben Zu Beginn der Geschichte Nach ihrer Wiedererweckung begegnet sie Inu Yasha mehrmals. Zunächst beabsichtigt sie ihn zu ermorden, später allerdings besinnt sie sich ihrer Gefühl zu Inuyasha. Sie entschließt sich von Inu Yasha abzuwenden und konzentiert sich auf das Ziel Naraku zu vernichten. Berg-Hakurei Nachdem Angriff Narakus Schloss, zog dieser sich schwer verwundet ins Innere de heiligen Berg-Hakurei zurück, um sich neu zu formieren. Inu Yasha & Co. gelangen zum Berg-Hakurei, werden aber von den Shichinintai aufgehalten. Auch Kikyō ist auf dem Weg zum jenem heilgen Berg, um Naraku entgültig zu bezwingen. Kikyō gelangt dann in jenes Dorf, indem sich der Arzt Suikotsu aufhält und lernt diesen auch kennen. Sie bemerkt sofort, dass dieser Suikotsu einen Juwelsplitter in sich trägt, zweifelt aber daran dass dieser Arzt wirklich ein Killer sein soll. Kikyō will mehr über die Shichinintai erfahren und fragt einen ältern Dorfbewohner, der sich noch recht gut an jene brutalen Södner erinnern kann. Der ältere Mann meint auch, dass es einen Suikotsu unter diesen 7 Söldner gegeben hat, der Dr. Sukotsu und jener tote Sukotsu aber unmöglich ein und die selber Person sein können, da der Suikotsu der Shichinintai ein Killer ohn Skrupel war und Dr. Suikotsu sich ganz anders verhält. Kikyō nimmt dennoch an, das dieser Arzt jener Suikotsu sein muss. Auffallend ist, dass Suikotsus Splitter rein ist und Kikyō sich dem Arzt erstmal gut gegenüber stellt, um zu sehen ob er nun jener Killer ist oder nicht. Suikotsu & Kikyō arbeiten dann zusammen und pflegen Kranke gesund, dies geht solang gut, bis Sukotsu und Inu Yasha aufeinander treffen. Sukotsu ist gerade unterwegs Kräuter zu pflügen, als er von Inu Yasha niedergestreckt wird. Suikotsu leistet keinen Widerstand gegen Inu Yasha, doch da es so scheint als wäre Suikotsu ein normaler Mensch, lässt Kagome diesen gehen und Inu Yasha wird mit einem "Sitz!" zu Boden gerungen. Nach dieser Begenung, verhält sich Suikotsu immer merkwürdiger und Kikyō scheint zu erahnen, dass dieser Arzt zwei Persönlichkeiten zu haben scheint. Kikyō leibt weiterhin in Suikotsus Nähe, um mehr über ihn und die Shichinintai aus eigener Hand zu erfahren. Kurz darauf, treffen Jakotsu, Renkotsu & Ginkotsu in Suikotsus Dorf ein und brennen es nieder. Suikotsu ist geschockt und will sich diesen Männern als Oper anbieten, damit diese das Dorf verschonen. Jakotsu meint dann immer wieder, dass Suikotsu auch einer von den Shichinintai sei, dieser aber stets behauptet er habe keine Ahnung wer die Shichinintai sind. Jakotsu fühlt sich etwas genervt und attackiert Suikotsu mit seinen Jakotsutō. Suikotsu wird schwer verwundet und er scheint seinen Charakter auf einmal verändert zuhaben. Der Dr. Suikotsu hat den inneren Kampf gegen seine böse Hälfte vorerst verloren und so ist Suikotsu nun wieder der Killer, der einst hunderte Menschen aus Spaß tötete, zusammen mit den anderen Shichinintai. Der mörderische Suikotsu und die anderen drei Shichinintai zerstören das restlich Dorf und machen auch Inu Yasha & Co. Probleme. Kikyō kommt auch zum Schauplatz, wrid aber auch sogleich niedergestreck, da die Barriere um den Berg-Hakurei, ihren Köprer schwächen, indem ihre Seelen durch die Barriere entschwinden. Kikyō liegt schwer verletzt am Boden und droht von Ginkotsu zerquetscht zu werden, Inu Yasha kann sie aber rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen. Dieser innige Moment von Kikyō & Inu Yasha, lässt Kagome wiedermal zweifeln, ob er nun Kikyō liebt oder sie. Kikyō ist immernoch geschwächt, verlässt aber Inu Yashas Grupper wieder. In der Folgezeit denkt Kikyō immerwider and Suikotsu und dessen Schicksal unter einer gespaltenen Persönlichkeit leiden zu müssen. Kikyō geht dann immerwider die Zeile eines Kikderliedes durch den Kopf:Rein ist unrein, unrein ist rein. Gut ist böse, böse ist gut. Leben ist tot, tot ist leben.. Sie weiß, dass sie, Suikotsu und die anderen Shichinintai das selbe Schiksal erleiden. Was ihnen gemeinsam ist, ist die Tatsache, dass sie alle schon einmal gestorben sind und nun nur wandelnde Knochen sind, deren Seelen schon längt verblasst sind. Ihr wird klar, dass sie wieder sterben muss und die selben Totesqualen wieder erleiden muss wie schon vor 50 Jahren. Kurz darauf kommt es auch zum Aufeinandertreffen von Kikyō und Bankotsu, indem sie ihn fragt warum er weiter tötet, obwohl er doch wissen müsste was für eine Qual der Tod ist. Bankotsu meint, ihn interessiert dies nicht, er ist nur froh wieder leben zu können und das tun zu können was er will und liebt, also das Töten. Kikyō zieht dann weiter, mit dem Hintergedanken bald sterben zu müssen. Nachdem alle Shichinintai von Inu Yashas Gruppe besiegen wurden war, hatte Naraku sein Kräfte neuformiert und sein menschliches Herz abgespalten, wodurch er nun noch stärker als zuvor wirkte. Naraku formiert seinen neuen Körper aus dem Inneren den Berg-Hakurei, woraufhin der heilige Berg einfach so in sich zusammen stürzt und ein Haufen aus Schutt und Achse hinterlässt. Naraku, der auf der Suche nach dem letzten Juwelsplitter ist, geht Inu Yasha aus dem Weg und will sich erstmal auf seine Angelegenheiten konzentrieren. right|250px|thumb|Kikyō, nachdem Naraku sie attackiert hatte Auch will er nun die Chance nutzen und Kikyō am Berg-Hakurei nun entgültig töten. Sie sieht wie der Berg-Hakurei zerfällt und begibt in sich in die Nähe der Überreste des heiligen Bergs. Naraku erwartet sie schon und es kommt zum Kampf. Kikyō versucht Naraku körperlich zu verletzten, dies gelingt ihr aber nicht, da Naraku nun körperlich untötbar ist ohne sein menschliches Herz. Naraku will kurzen Prozess machen und ersticht sie mit seinen Miasmatentackeln. Kikyō wird schwer verwundet und scheint tot. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, schmeist Naraku Kikyōs Körper in einen von ihm erschaffenen Miasmafluss, wo Kikyō ihr entgültigs Ende finden soll. Inu Yasha findet dann Kikyōs zerbrochenen Bogen und will sich selbst überzeugen, ob Naraku sie nun umgebracht hat oder nicht. Inu Yasha springt in den Miasmafluss, kann Kikyōs Leiche aber nicht finden und hofft nun, dass sie noch am Leben ist. Kikyō & Kōhaku Durch Narakus Angriff geschwächt, taucht Kikyō erst einmal unter, bis sie sich erholt hat. In der Zwischenzeit kommt Kōhakus Gedächnis wieder und er erlangt, vorläufig, seine Freiheit von Naraku und schließt sich Kikyō an. Kikyō weiß um Kōhakus schreckliches Schicksal und legt ihren schützenden Bann auf Kōhakus Splitter, so dass Naraku keine Macht hat, seinen Splitter zu verunreinigen. Dieser Bann wirkt aber nur bei Naraku selbst, denn Magatsuhi kann ihn später mit Leichtigkeit brechen. Kikyōs endgültiger Tod Kikyō will Naraku endgültig vernichten und stellt sich ihm zum Kampf, doch sie ist zu schwach, da sie kurz zuvor alle Kraft anwendete um Miroku zuretten, vor seiner Miasmavergiftung. Naraku greift Kikyō erbarmunglos an, sie wird von ihm mit Miasma sehr stark vergiftet und ihre Wunde ist nun ganz aufgerissen. left|thumb|250px|Inuyasha & Kikyō küssen sich, bevor sie stirbt Durch das Miasma, entschwinden nach und nach ihre Seelen. Kurz vor ihrem Ende, kommt Inu Yasha zu ihr, er hält sie in seinen Armen, sie küssen sich und mitten im Kuss stirbt Kikyō.thumb|200px|Kikyōs letztes Lächeln Inu Yasha ist zu tiefst erzürnt über Narakus Skrupellosigekeit und enttäuscht über sich selbst, da seinetwegen Kikyō erneut sterben musste. Naraku redet Inu Yasha ein, dass er selbst dran Schuld sei, das Kikyō sterben musste, da er einfach zu schwach war einen einfachen Menschen zu beschützen. Inu Yasha weiß, dass Naraku ihn so schwächen will, aber dennoch nimmt er Narakus Worte war und kann sich seine Schwäche nicht verzeihen. In der Folgezeit macht der Tod Kikyōs Inu Yasha aber dennoch stärker und will Naraku um jeden Preis vernichten. Kikyōs Bann wirkt weiterhin auf Kōhakus Splitter, was Naraku zu extremem Maßnahmen zwingt. Naraku belebt Magatsuhi wieder, der ein körperloser Yōkai ist und kann von Kōhaku Besitz ergriffen. Magatsuhi kann den Bann von Kikyō brechen, da Kikyō Kōhaku nur vor Naraku schützte, nicht aber vor Magatsuhi. Naraku entnimmt Kōhaku seinen Splitter, Kōhaku stirbt aber nicht, der Wille Kikyōs ist in ihn übergegangen und hält Kōhaku am Leben. Mit dem letzten Splitter von Kōhaku, hat Naraku das komplette Shikon no Tama in der Hand. Als Kikyō stirbt, erscheinen ihre geistigen Überreste vor Kaede, sie bittet ihre jüngere Schwester um Vergebung, dannach kann Kikyō in Frieden ruhen. Persönlichkeit Kikyō war bis zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes die Hüterin des Juwels. Zu Kaede hatte sie ein sehr gutes, schwesterliches Verhältnis, war anderen Menschen jedoch distanziert gegenüber, da sie niemandem vertrauen konnte. Erst in Inu Yasha fand sie eine vertraute Seele, da er genauso seinen Platz in der Welt suchte. Auf Grund ihrer Aufgabe war Kikyo oft traurig, nicht das normale Leben einer Frau führen zu können, weshalb sie später auch den Wunsch hegte, das Juwel zu benutzen, um aus Inu Yasha einen vollkommenen Menschen zu machen. Dadurch wäre das Juwel geläutert worden, sie hätte ihre Aufgabe erfüllt und hätte ein normales Leben mit ihrem Liebsten führen können. Zusammenfassend ist zu sagen, dass Kikyō als Persönlichkeit am Anfang oft missverstanden wird. Sie hat nach Außen hin einen kühlen und praktischen Charakter, da sie es sich nicht erlauben kann, Schwäche zu zeigen. Trotzdem hegt sie im Inneren aber auch die Wünsche, verstanden und geliebt zu werden, und ein normales Leben zu führen. Namensbedeutung Kikyō (桔梗) ist der japanische Name der Ballonblume, welche in der japanischen Kultur als Zeichen der ewigen Liebe steht. Ihr Name steht also sinnbildlich für Kikyōs immernoch existente und aufrichtige Liebe zu Inu Yasha. Stärken & Fähigkeiten Kikyō ist eine Miko mit großen und besonderen spirituellen Kräften und ist in der Lage die Seele von Naraku reinigen zu können.right|200px Durch jene Kraft ist sie für Naraku sehr gefährlich, er kann sie aber nicht umbringen, da er noch Onigumos Kikyō liebendes Herz in sich trägt. Naraku kann sich aber diesem Problem entledigen und kann auch Kikyō erneut töten. Weiterhin ist Kikyō eine geübte Bogenschützin und trifft mit ihren heiligen Pfeilen stets ihr Ziel. Ihre heiligen Pfeile verfügen über eine enomre spirituelle Macht und können jede Barriere brechen, so auch den Bannkreis von Hakudōshi, was nicht einmal das rote Tessaiga konnte. Auch besitzt Kikyō die Fähigkeit Yōkai und deren Yōki zu reinigen, einerseits durch ihre spirituellen Kräfte, anderseits auch mit besonderen Pfeilen, den Hama no Ya. Kikyō kann auch Mayose-Zauber errichten, also einen Zauber der Yōkai anlockt und die Yōkai dann sterben sobald diese das Medium des Mayose-Zaubers berühren. Waffen Heilige Pfeile *Als eine Miko, setzt Kikyō heilige Pfeile ein, die die Fähigkeit besitzen, alles unreine zu läutern. Durch Kikyō spirutelle Fähigekeiten, die besonders mächtig sind, haben auch ihre Pfeile eine große Macht und sind der Lage Narakus Seele reinigen zu können. Auch Bannkreise haben gegen die Kikyōs Pfeile keine Chance, weder die Barrieren von Hakudōshi noch von Naraku selbst, können gegen Kikyō Machrt ankommen. Bogen *Mit ihrem Bogen, den sie immer bei sich trägt, feuert Kikyō ihre Pfeile ab und verfehlt nur selten ihre Ziel. Während der Haupthandlung zerbricht ihr Bogen mehrmals, hat dann aber immer wieder einen neuen der dem alten Bogen bis ins Detail gleicht. Der Bogen ist auch Kikyōs Erkennungsmerkmal. Hama no Ya *Hama no Ya (dt. Pfeil des Exorzismus) sind Pfeile, die wie der Name schon sagt, die Fähigkeit besitzen böse Auren auszutrieben. Diese Pfeile sind den heiligen Pfeilen recht ähnlich, nur besitzen Hama no Ya keine eigenen Seelen im Gegensatz zu den heligen Pfeilen. Mit einem ihrer Hama no Ya hat Kikyō Kōga mal das Leben gerettet , als dieser von Mōryōmaru angegriffen wurde. Beziehungen Kaede *Kaede: ist Kikyōs jüngere Schwester, nach Kikyōs Auferstehung erkannte sie Kaede zunächst nicht wieder (hauptsächlich weil sie eine ältere Dame geworden war nach 50 Jahren). Jedoch erkennt sie ihr Schwester dann doch und besucht Kaede gelegentlich. Als Kikyō dann erneut von Naraku umgebracht wurde, kehrt ihrer Seele zurück zu Kaede und bittet um Vergebung, um dann Abschied von ihrer jüngeren Schwester zu nehmen. Kikyō hat sich stets um Kaede gesorgt, als sie noch am Leben war. Kōhaku *Kōhaku: als er Narakus Bann entkommen war, schloss er sich Kikyō an, Kōhakus Splitter stand seit nun an unter dem Bann Kikyōs und schützte ihn so vor Naraku. Als jedoch Kikyōs Bann nicht mehr wirkt, kann Naraku Kohaku den lezten Splitter entnehmen und das Shikon no Tama vervollständigen. Kōhaku stirbt jedoch nicht, da der Wille Kikyōs in ihn übergegangen ist und Kōhaku so überlebte. Kagome thumb|right|150px|Kagome reinigt das Miasma in Kikyōs Körper *Kagome: ist Kikyōs Wiedergeburt, Kikyō ist nicht sehr überzeugt von Kagome und kann sie zunächst nicht ausstehen, erkennt jedoch später, dass Kagome eine außergewöhnliche Person ist und fängt an sie zu bewundern weil Kagome eine starke Persönlichkeit hat. In Episode 151 rettet Kagome Kikyō, indem sie mit ihrer heiligen Kraft, dass Miasma in Kikyōs angeschlagenem Körper reinigt und Kikyōs Wunde verschließnen kann. Kikyō bedankt sich jedoch kein Stück, dass Kagome ihr ihr Leben wiedergab und geht. Kagome fühlt sich dann von ihr selbst betrogen und denkt darüber nach, dass sie Kikyō, hätte vieleicht doch nicht wiederbeleben sollen. Inu Yasha meint dann, Kikyō ginge es wohl wieder gut und er werde nicht aufsuchen, solange sich Kagome so niedergeschlagen fühlt. Dennoch verbockt es Inu Yasha und bekommt eine ordentliche Sitz!-Attacke von Kagome. Naraku *Naraku: als Naraku noch Onigumo war verliebte dieser sich in Kikyō, jedoch wusste er, dass er sie nie erreichen würde, ohne einen funktionierenden Körper. Daher ließ er seine verdorbene Seele von Dämonen verzehren, die im Gegenzug ihren Körper für ihn gaben und er nannte sich Naraku. Als Naraku hetzte er Kikyō und Inu Yasha gegeneinander auf, dabei bringt Naraku Kikyō um. 50 Jahre nach ihrem Tod will sie sowohl Naraku als auch Inu Yasha umbringen. Später dann bringt Naraku Kikyō erneut um, er vergiftet sie mit seinem Miasma, da sie ihm im Weg stand. Dabei bleibt aber ein Stück ihrer Seele im Shikon no Tama und somit auch in Naraku. Sie wird zum Licht im Juwel, das gegen Naraku kämpft und verhindert, dass er den letzten Splitter des Juwels auch aufnehmen kann, so ist Kōhakus Splitter vorerst sicher vor Narakus Macht. Kohaku wird dann von Magatsuhi entführt, er kann auch seine Splitter verunreinigen, Kohaku kann sich aber befreien. Als Naraku dann Rin entführt stellen sich Inu Yasha und Kōhaku ihm entgegen, dabei gelingt es Naraku nun auch Kōhakus Splitter an sich zu nehmen ,da der Bann Kikyōs von Magatsuhi aufgelöst wurde, Naraku hat somit das ganze Shikon no Tama. Kōhaku stirbt jedoch nicht, Kikyōs Wille hält ihn am Leben. Als dann Naraku kurz vor seinem Tod steht, sieht er alle seine Verbrechen ein und weiß um seine Grausamkeit. Er bittet um Gnade und weiß nun, dass er sich von ganzem Herzen nur die Liebe zu Kikyō wünschte. Sein Wunsch wird aber nicht gewährt. Nach der Reinigung seiner Seele, kann Naraku dennoch in Frieden ruhen. Inu Yasha right|thumb|200px|Kikyō und Inu Yasha *Inu Yasha: sie war seine erste große Liebe, jedoch zerstörte Naraku ihre Beziehung. Nach ihrer Wiederbelebung wollte sie auch Inu Yasha töten, dennoch hatte sie noch Gefühle für ihn und brachte die Tat letztlich nicht zustande. Nachdem sie von Naraku vergiftet wurde, liegen sich Inu Yasha und Kikyō ein letztes Mal in den Armen, sie küssen sich, dabei stirbt sie in seinen Armen. Inu Yasha macht sich daraufhin große Vorwürfe, dass er Kikyō nicht beschützen konnte und ist nun noch entschlossener Naraku auslöschen zu wollen. Sesshōmaru *Sesshōmaru: beide haben keine wirkliche Beziehung zueinander. Sesshōmaru drückte seine Sichtweise auf Kikyo mit folgenden Worten aus: Kikyō sei genau wie die Shichinintai, eine wiedergeborene Sterbliche, deren einziges Verlangen es sei kein zweites Mal sterben zu müssen. Im ersten Inu Yasha-Film Affections Touching Across Time gibt es einen kurzen Dialog zwischen Beiden, indem Sesshōmarut Kikyo gegenüber erwähnt, dass er sich um Inu Yasha und Kagome sorge. Suikotsu thumb|230px|Kikyō & Suikotsu *Suikotsu: Kikyō lernt den Arzt Suikotsu kennen, sieht aber, dass er einen Juwelsplitter in sich trägt. Sie weiß, dass er einer der Shichinintai sein muss, zweifelt aber und fragt nach. Ein Dorfbewohner erzählt, das der Suikotsu der Shichinintai ein brutales Monster war und der Arzt Suikotsu nicht im Geringsten so wäre wie sein angeblicher Namensvätter. Kikyō glaubt dem Frieden erstmal und hilft Suikotsu. Als die anderen Shichinintai Suikotsus böse Seite erwecken, sieht Kikyō nun, dass er doch jener Killer ist und fühlt sich innerlich erneut betrogen. Suikotsu entführt dann Rin und Kikyō stellt sich gegen den einstigen Arzt. Suikotsu kommt wieder zu sich, seine böse Seite scheint zu schwach zu sein. Er bittet Kikyō, dass sie ihm den Splitter entnehmen soll, damit er einen würdevollen Tod hat. Kikyō weiß nicht recht, was sie tun soll, da der gute Suikotsu ein aufrichtiger Mensch war. Jakotsu kommt ihr dazwischen, er beendet das Ganze und schnappt sich Suikotsus Splitter, dieser stirbt daraufhin. Miroku *Miroku: als Miroku und sein Kazaana von dem Miasma vergiftet wurde, heilt Kikyō den Hōshi mit letzter Kraft. Kikyō setzt all ihre Kräfte ein, wodurch sie sehr schwach wird. thumb|200px|Kikyō heilt Miroku Sie kann Miroku jedoch nicht völlig heilen, meint aber er sei außer Lebensgefahr, nur dürfe er sein Kazaana nie mehr benutzen oder er müsse sterben. Miroku ist sehr dankbar und muss im weiteren Verlauf stehts an Kikyōs Worte denken. Er muss sein Kazaana kurz vor Schluss extrem oft einsetzen und Miroku wäre daran auch beinahe gestorben. In aller letzter Sekunde wird aber Naraku besiegt und Miroku entkommt seinem vorzeitigen Tod. Shako *Shako: 50 Jahre vor der Haupthandlung, tauchte Lady Tausendfuß im Dämonenjäger Dorf auf, konnte aber von Shako und seinen Männern besiegt werden. Im toten Körper von Lady Tausendfuß kam dann ein helles Licht hervor, es stellte sich heraus, dass das Shikon no Tama im Inneren des Yōkai war. Shako nahm das Shikon no Tama an sich, in der Folge Zeit wurde das Dorf aber immer wieder von Yōkai attackiert, die hinter dem Juwel her waren. Um die Yōkai fernzuhalten, beauftragt Shako Kikyō damit, dass sie das Juwel läutern und vernichten soll. Seitdem musste Kikyō täglich gegen Yōkai kämpfen die nun hinter ihr und dem Shikon no Tama her waren. Vergleich von Kikyō & Kagome *beide haben große spirituelle Fähigkeiten *beide können die Shikon no Tama Splitter sehen/spüren *beide kämpfen mit Pfeil und Bogen, Kikyō ist aber eindeutig geschickter *Kikyō ist 18, Kagome erst 15 *Kikyō bewundert Kagome, da sie einen stakren Willen hat, Kikyō selbst aber immer von Zweifel und Enttäuschung begleidet wurde *beide haben eine Kussszene mit Inu Yasha *im Manga sehen sich Kagome und Kikyō sehr ähnlich *Kikyō ist äußerlich eher kalt und zielstrebig, Kagome ist meist ängstlicher und etwas neidisch auf Kikyō und ihre Liebe zu Inu Yasha *in Episode 151 rettet Kagome Kikyō vor einem vorzeitigem Tod und reinigt ihren Körper von Narakus Miasma Images_(38).jpg|Kikyō mit Pfeil und Bogen Images_(37).jpg|Kagome mit Pfeil und Bogen Trivia *Sie kümmerte sich stets um ihre Schwester Kaede. *Kikyō fertigte den Roenkranz vor 50 Jahren an, um so Inu Yasha kontrollieren zu können. Ihr Codewort war "Geliebter". *Rumiko Takahashi sagte mal in einem Interview, dass Kikyō mit 17 oder 18 gestorben sei, machte aber keine genauere Angabe. In der offiziellen Beschreibung heißt es, dass Kikyō mit 18 verstarb. *Kikyō ist eine sehr begabte Bogenschützin, auch ihre Wiedergeburt Kagome weist ein Talent fürs Bogenschießen auf, wenn auch weniger treffsicher. *Ihre Shihigamigeister heißen Asuka & Kochō. *Miroku spricht sie im japanischen Original immer mit 'Kikyō-sama' an, da sie für ihn eine Autoritätsperson ist. *Kikyōs Wunsch ist es, dass Naraku für immer unschädlich gemacht wird und das das Juwel der vier Seelen ebenfalls für immer verschwindet. Kagome führt diesen Wunsch der Unschädlichmachung des Juwels am Ende aus. Narakus Seele wird von Kagomes spirituellen Kräften und er kann in Frieden ruhen. *Ihre japanische Synchronsprecherin ist Noriko Hidaka, in der deutschen Version wurde Kikyō von Claudia Lössl gesprochen. *Im Manga sehen sich Kikyō & Kagome sehr ähnlich, um Verwechslungen zu vermeiden, wurde Anime das Aussehen von Kikyō etwas verändert. *Kikyō rettete Kōga das Leben, als dieser von Mōryōmaru attackiert wurde. *Kikyō wird von nur von weiblichen Seelen am Leben gehalten. *Sie löst die Barriere am Berg Hakurei auf. *Inu Yasha schenkte ihr bei ihrem ersten Treffen, etwas Make-Up was einst seiner Mutter gehörte. *Vor 50 Jahren war Inu Yasha schon mal auf Horai-Island, zusammen mit Kikyō, wo er auch seine erste Begegnung mit Ai & den anderen Hanyōkinder auf der Insel hatte. *Ihr Bogen zerbricht mehrmals in der Handlung, sie hat dann aber immerwieder einen neuen Bogen, der dem alten Bogen gänzlich gleich ist. Bilder zu Kikyō Kikyo_profile.jpg Kikyo-sama.jpg Kikyo_smiling.jpg Kikyos_Leiche_im_Wasser.jpg|Kikyos toter Körper im Wasser Kagome_und_kikyou.jpg Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Weiblich